A Special Day
by gwkitty
Summary: A day they have waited long enough for.


Just another short story I wrote awhile ago. I hope you like it. And please don't mind my English mistakes, I'm not very good with grammar and such...hehee. Please review if you get the urge, *wink, wink*

  
  
  
  
  


A Special Day

  
  
  
  
  


Something was off. It was too quiet. His eyes skimmed over the yard looking for something in particular, something that had impatiently gone ahead to arrive home first. He took two cautious steps past the gates and looked to the sides. She wasn't hiding there. He smiled, content, when he thought about how excited she must have been to rush home this fast.

  


Turning a corner to enter through the gates, light footsteps were carefully placed upon the ground. Arms held out to the sides for balance, eyes focused and excited in anticipation.

The huntress pounced!

"Oro?!?!" Uncovered skin met skin as two bodies tumbled entangled to the ground. Giggles were muffled by a white gi plastered to a toned chest. The young woman of twenty years fought to control her laughter, a wad of white coth fisted in her right hand. She peeked through black eyelashes to glance up at violet swirly eyes, amusement sparkling in her own. She made no effort to move, lying sprawled out across the red head's body, too comfortable and too lazy to move.

Once the Rurouni regained some of his composure, he lifted his head and regarded the young woman lying on top on him. Her eyes and her smile transfixed him so that he felt whatever words he was going to exclaim die on his tongue. She crawled up so that their noses were barely touching and gazed openly into the warm depths of his eyes.

The Rurouni felt his heart go into overdrive. It began to climb up into his throat and he tried to gulp it back down. He felt it might escape if he didn't distance himself. But... he couldn't, didn't want to move. He was painfully aware of her body pressing into his at that thought and his head fell backwards in resignation. Idle hands rested at his sides; they itched to touch her... She scooted up further so that she could look down into his eyes and cupped his left cheek in her right palm. He made eye contact with her when she did, and covered her hand with his own. He then traced her jaw line with his right hand as she lowered her head to meet his, barely connecting.

She didn't know when or how it happened, but when she opened her eyes, she was looking up at him. He enveloped her in his arms, strong secure arms that she had come to depend on everyday. She boldly returned the embrace, no longer wishing to deny her feelings any longer.

Somehow, something light and funny turned into something completely serious. She rested a flat hand on his bare chest above his heart and smiled when he brought freedom to her raven black hair. He trailed his fingers through the strands and when he noticed she was staring at him, he smiled a genuinely elate smile. His eyes flickered down to watch as she licked her lips ever so slowly, thinking she was most likely unaware that she had given herself away. He wound his arms around her upper body and leaned more of his weight into her. Angling her head just right he came in to lay a feather light kiss on her chin. She shivered as a result and he buried his face in her neck, in all of her hair, breathing in the scent that was purely Kaoru, clutching her to him with a newfound urgency.

"Kenshin?" A mere whisper on the wind. He leaned back to gaze into her eyes. She timidly looked down then back up to face him.

"I... lov-" He cut her off, staking claim on her mouth for the first time. She instantly turned to mush; yet felt so alive at the same time, ready to take on anything. A sense of completeness filled her heart and awakened desire flowed through her veins. She pressed up into him, more forward now that he had taken initiative and kissed her with so much emotion. So breathless, she had to take a deep slow breath to calm down once they stopped.

"I love you too, Kaoru, de gozaru." 

"Awwww...." A mocking tone slapped them both in the face like cold ice kills a fire. They both looked up to see a pair of grinning faces, both equipped with devil horns, tails, and forks. The couple scrambled to get up from the ground. Sanosuke waved them off.

"It's toooo late for excuses. I saw the whole damn thing. I thought you would have more sense than to propagate out here in the street..." He then batted his eyes and held his hands together.

"Take me, Kenshin, I am yours!" He mocked. Yahiko snickered while Kenshin stood there speechless, blushing madly. His face matched his hair color perfectly.

Kaoru clenched her fists, as well as her teeth, and pushed them both out of the gates in lightning speed that would match that of the Battousai. Too shocked, they just nodded dumbly when she ordered them, in a yell, to not come around for the rest of the day and bid them goodnight!

"Jeez...." Yahiko kicked a rather larger than average stone away. "Some people have no sense of humor."

"Don't I know it..." came the Rooster's added statement. He looked back before they turned the corner and a boyish smirk crossed his face. 'About time.'

Before she could turn around, she felt two strong arms pick her up and carry her inside.

"I didn't get to earlier. You were too impatient, koishii.." he told her with a loving smile and a tender tone. She grinned and rested her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her to 'their' room. As he carefully laid her down on their futon, something flashed across his face and he pulled away to sit up.

"Shall I prepare you a bath? It's been a long day and I imagine you'd like to clean-" She silenced him with a finger on his mouth. Bringing him closer, she whispered, "Shut up, Kenshin. Just kiss me." And he readily and hungrily complied with his newly wed wife's wish.

Owari.


End file.
